All I Need
by lindagail
Summary: When WANTING someone and NEEDING someone are two different things.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, hello! I'm back with my 2nd story. This story will end up being either 3 or 4 parts, the way my outline is now it will be 3. A little background so to prevent any confusion. All the events in season 2 happened up through Original Song. Also for the sake of this story(esp part 1), Finn was aware of his Dad's dishonorable discharge and how he died prior to how it was revealed on season 3, in fact he knew about it all along. The story will begin with Rachel and an OC, but never fear Finchel lovers, Finchel will be end game and will get their happy ending. Yayyy!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Finn or Rachel or any other characters on Glee. I do however own Ethan and you can't have him, he's very lovable and honorable and he's MINE! Reviews are welcome, just be kind!

Summary: WANTING someone and NEEDING someone are two different things.

Rachel nervously wrung her hands together backstage. It had been six months since she had been on this particular stage in this school. Six long months that had took her on a journey she never had anticipated. The nerves were running rampant and she was helpless to stop them. She was seconds from turning around and walking out and no one would have been none the wiser that she had even been there. That is until she felt him walk up behind her and wrap her up in his arms from behind and place his chin gently on the top of her head. Just like that the nervousness and the tension dissipated. He had that effect on her and had it not been for him, the past six months would have broken her, but he never left her side. If she needed to cry he offered a shoulder, if she needed to vent her anger and frustration he selflessly and willingly became her punching bag. He never questioned her, he never belittled her, he accepted her wholeheartedly and slowly but surely Rachel found herself opening her heart up to the possibility of love again, and she had found it in him.

"Hey babe, you ready for this?" he asks her.

"Ready as I'll ever be, I suppose." as she reached her hands up to hold on to his arms that were placed lovingly across her chest as he held her from behind.

"You are going to do great. I have no doubt." He leans down and whispers in her ear. Rachel turns around and looks up at him, into his blue eyes, the color of the sky, the color that calmed her and made her entire being feel at peace. She was so thankful for him and his presence in her life.

" I love you, you know that right?" she tells him.

"I know you do and believe me the feeling is mutual." he tells her while leaning down to place his lips on hers in a soft chaste kiss. He and Rachel both moan softly at the feel of their lips pressed together. From their very first kiss there was this undeniable chemistry between them. Before they got too carried away they both took a step back from each other because it was so easy for them to get swept up in each other and this was neither the time nor the place for that to happen. That didn't stop them from staring deeply into each other's eyes.

"Excuse me, Staff Sergeant?" both of them jump at the intrusion. " I just wanted to inform you both the assembly is fixing to start and it is time for us to take our places."

"Thank you Private, that will be all" and they both salute each other.

He turns back to Rachel and places his hands lovingly on her shoulders. "You are going to be magnificent, and after everything this guy has done to you and you still want to do this for him, that says so much about you Rachel. You are a remarkable woman and don't let anyone ever tell you different. I have to go and get in my seat but just remember that I love you, ok?" He smiles down at her and leans down to place a kiss on her forehead. "I'll see you after the program." and then with one last look he walks away leaving her backstage. As she watches him leave she whispers quietly "I love you too, Ethan."

Finn Hudson walks into the auditorium to find a seat for the Veterans Day program. His stepbrother Kurt Hummel coming in right behind him and talking right into his ear. "Seriously Finn, the puffy vest has got to go, it needs to be retired immediately. It is an embarrassment and an abomination to be seen with you. At this Finn rolls his eyes, "Kurt, I'm not going to stop wearing them just because you are embarrassed to be seen with me. If you don't like them then feel free to sit somewhere else!" he angrily snaps back.

Just then a man dressed in military uniform approaches them. "Excuse me, but would one of you be Finn Hudson?" Kurt and Finn both look each other, "yeah Dude, that's me, I'm Finn." he answers while staring at the guy suspiciously. "Very good, if you wouldn't mind following me, you have reserved seating for the program."

Finn looks at Kurt "reserved seating?" he mouths. Kurt just shrugs his shoulders and both Finn and Kurt follow the soldier down to the front of the auditorium, once there Finn notices that his Mom and Burt are there as well.

"Mom? Burt? What are you guys doing here?" he asks them.

" Oh hello sweetheart. It's the strangest thing. I received a phone call from your principal yesterday asking me to attend. I was off work today and I didn't have any other plans and I thought it would be a nice way to commemorate the holiday. Then I get here and I'm escorted by a soldier to this seat that was apparently reserved for me." she tells him.

"Oh ok, that's cool." he says as he sits down in the seat next to her, with Kurt sitting down in the seat next to him.

They watch the stage as Principal Figgins approaches the podium. "Attention Teachers, Students and honored guests, would you please rise for the Pledge of Allegiance and the singing of the National Anthem?" After the anthem ends, a man in military uniform approaches the podium.

"Good afternoon Ladies and Gentlemen, my name is Lieutenant Colonel Steven Keeper with the United States Army. It is an honor and a privilege to be with you all today. The purpose of my visit today is not only to commemorate our veterans who served their country in service to the military, but also to honor and memorialize one of your very own from right here in Lima Ohio." He pauses. "Over a year ago from this past August I met with a very persistent and passionate young lady who approached me with a very unusual request. While her request would not have been deemed impossible, it was by no means going to be easy. Something like this has rarely been done, but it has been known to happen on occasion. But due to her persistence and staying on top of us." He chuckles " I swear this young lady would call me at least 3 times a day and she was not taking NO for an answer. Also if it was not for her being my cousin's daughter I probably would have pressed charges for harassment. But she has a good heart and her instincts were that she believed there was more to this soldier's story and she was not going to stop until we could research it, and it turns out her instincts were right." he pauses once more. He then looks toward the Hudson family, "Private First Class Christopher Ryan Hudson served our country in Desert Storm. He was a member of the 135th Infantry and was stationed at the base located in Columbus."

At this Carol grabs Finn's hand and squeezes it. "Oh Finn!" she gasps quietly. Finn squeezes her hand back. He is too shocked to speak. He can't believe it, all this is for his Dad.

"As mentioned Private First Class Hudson served in Desert Storm. In August of 1993; in a small town in Iraq by the name of Ebir. Private First Class Hudson was delegated to be a part of a Top Secret Mission. Information that we obtained during our research shows that part of Bin Laden's top officials had set up camp underground. They had sequestered themselves beneath an orphanage that was home to 50 or more children. The plan was to go in and remove the caretakers along with the children to safety, prior to surrounding A'him Muhala Jabir and his men. Unfortunately the plan didn't go as they wanted it too. Somehow Jabir's people had found out about the plan ahead of time and upon entering the orphanage Private First Class Hudson along with the rest of his troop came under fire. The lives of the children housed inside the orphanage were at stake. Making an extreme but rash decision Private First Class Hudson remained inside the orphanage and managed to lead 35 children safely out all while being under fire. While 20 children and 5 caretakers perished that day. 35 children managed to escape thanks to the heroic leadership and bravery of Private First Class Hudson. Unfortunately after this mission, the files were sealed and locked away and nothing more was ever said about it. Private First Class Hudson was granted a leave and it was during this leave that he perished under suspicious circumstances which led to his dishonorable discharge. Due to this new information that has recently come to light Private First Class Hudson's Dishonorable Discharge will hereby be revoked and upgraded to Honorable Discharge. Also Private First Class Hudson's ranking will be promoted to that of Sergeant posthumous. On behalf of the President of the United States, It is with great honor and respect that we present Sergeant Hudson's widow and son with a military ceremony minus the 21 gun salute, as well as present them with Sergeant Hudson's Medal of Valor."

Finn sat there in disbelief. He had to be dreaming this. He was stunned. His Dad was a hero and he was going to receive a medal in his honor. He honestly didn't know what to think, he didn't know how to act. All he could do was hold onto his mother's hand who was sitting in the chair next to him quietly crying. Finn then watched as the men in uniform walked out on the stage holding a flag spread out flat. To the side a trumpet player stepped out and started playing "Taps". He watched as the ceremonial folding of the flag took place, then he watched as the flag was given to the Lieutenant who walked down the side steps from the stage and walked briskly over to them until he was right in front of him and his mother. His mother motioned to the Lieutenant to present the flag to Finn along with the medal. The man bent down on one knee and presented the flag and medal to Finn while saying some words. It's not that Finn was not paying attention he was just in so much shock he really couldn't comprehend what was being said. Finn hoarsely mumbled "Thank you" to the Lieutenant and then watched as the Lieutenant made his way back to the stage. At this point the whole auditorium erupted in applause and cheers for Finn's dad. The Lieutenant then quieted the auditorium.

"In conclusion and to end our program today, the young lady who made this all possible has a special treat for you all and specifically the Hudson family. So without further ado, may I present to you, Miss Rachel Berry."

"Rach", Finn gasps. This was all Rachel's doing. Finn watches the stage as the curtains part to reveal an orchestra in the background, with a lone microphone standing in the center. The orchestra starts to play and a few moments later Rachel makes her entrance from the left side of the stage. She is beautiful, wearing a black lace skin tight off the shoulder dress that came to mid thigh with her hair down in soft curls and those black heels which seemed to make her legs go on for miles. He hasn't seen nor heard from her since the travesty was Jr Prom 6 months ago. He actually never thought he would see her again but yet there she is center stage not more than 15 feet from him.

He looks over at Kurt who looks just as shocked as him, "Did you know about this?" he asks him.

"Honest Finn, I had no clue, but just look at her, she looks fabulous. I love that dress and her hair and her shoes, just wow!" he answers back in astonishment.

Rachel approaches the microphone and softly smiles at the audience and then opens her mouth to sing her version of "God Bless America". As she finishes the song and lets that last note soar, Finn along with his mom and Burt and Kurt and the rest of the auditorium leap to their feet with a standing ovation. Cheers of "Go Berry" could be heard from back in the section that the Glee Club was sitting in. She humbly bows and quietly walks off the stage, thus ending the program.

Kurt turned to Finn, "I'm going to go backstage and see if I can find her and talk to her, do you want to come with me?" Finn was about to agree when he observes Rachel come out from the side of the stage holding the hand of one of the soldiers he had seen during the flag ceremony. He was leaning over and whispering in her ear and whatever he said earns him a small kiss. Finn felt his heart plummet to the bottom of his shoes. Who was this guy? Rachel was apparently quite taken by him whoever he was as she was apparently glued to his side.

"Well this is a new development." he hears Kurt quietly mumble.

Finn watches as the man takes Rachel's hand and leads her down the steps. He then walks her over to her Father's. Finn hadn't even noticed they were there until now. He watches as her father's embrace her tightly. They then speak for a few moments and then the soldier leans down and kisses Rachel on the cheek and walks away. Rachel continues to visit with her Father's oblivious to Finn's staring.

"Honey your performance was Brava! Simply Amazing. I am so proud of my little star. Don't you think so Leroy?" While clutching Rachel to his side tightly.

"Of course I do Hiram, there is noone who could compare to our daughter." he winks at her.

"Daddy, Papa, really. That is enough. I don't need you singing my praises every time I sing."

"But honey, we are just so proud of you, and we just can't help it. You are after all our little star." Hiram tells her exuberantly.

"Well do me a favor and tone it down just a notch. Now come on, we have to go. We are meeting Ethan's parents for dinner tonight in Columbus to talk over plans." she turns around to leave and walks right into Kurt who had been standing right behind her.

"Oh Kurt, um Hello." she softly says.

"Diva!", he squeals and reaches out to pull her into a hug. Rachel lightly pats Kurt on the back. Kurt pulls away and holds her out in front of him. "My my my Rachel Berry, look at you. You are beautiful. I love your dress, who is the designer? He starts talking so fast that Rachel has a hard time keeping up with him.

"Kurt quit badgering the girl and give the rest of us a chance to say Hello. Rachel looks behind Kurt to see Carole standing there with tears in her eyes. Carole opens up her arms and Rachel hesitantly lets Carole wrap her up in a hug.

"Oh you sweet sweet girl. I sure have missed you. I can't thank you enough for what you did for me and Finn today. I will never forget this as long as I live." Rachel swallows hard and mumbles ever so quietly, "You're welcome Carole and I have missed you as well." Carole pulls back, "How are you sweetheart? It's been so long and it is good to see you. Why don't you come over to the house and we can catch up, It's been so long since…

"Hey Rach." Rachel gasps. She was hoping that she would have been able to make it through this visit without seeing him, but apparently it was not meant to be. Rachel closes her eyes briefly and swallows the lump in her throat. She opens her eyes and acknowledges Finn who is standing behind and to the right of Carol. She notices he is rubbing the back of his neck and kind of shuffling his feet, which are things he only does when he is nervous.

"Hello Finn." she softly smiles at him.

"So um, how are you?" he asks while looking at her longingly.

"I'm..I'm good" She tells him. She had not planned on this and she was caught off guard, not quite sure what to say or if she even wanted to say anything.

"That's good, umm.. you really look beautiful." he tells her.

"Thank you Finn, that...that really means alot coming from you." she tells him while trying her best to figure out someway to make her get away. At this moment her rescuer makes an appearance and she breathes with a sigh of relief.

"Hey babe, your Dad's are in the car waiting. I hate to rush you but we really need to go if we are going to meet Mom and Dad in Columbus by 7:00. Rachel looks behind her and softly smiles and reaches back to pull him forward. "Of course, I understand but I would like you to meet some people first." Once Ethan is at her side she introduces him. " Kurt, Finn, Carole, Um I would like you to meet Ethan, my...my"

"Fiance." Ethan says and reaches out to shake all their hands. "It's nice to meet you all." he says oblivious to the looks of shock on all their faces.

Kurt is the first one to speak. "I'm sorry, but did you say Fiance?" while looking at Rachel incredulously who seems to not be able to look up from staring at the floor.

Rachel finally looks up, "Yes, he did say Fiance. Ethan and I are to be married in June once he returns from his deployment."

"Well, I guess Congratulations to you both." Carole says.

"Thank you Carole. I will be sure to send you an invitation. The wedding is going to be in Martha's Vineyard on Ethan's grandparent's estate and I would love it if you could come."

"Certainly Sweetheart, I wouldn't miss it." All the while looking at her sons face and seeing absolute devastation.

"Well it was lovely seeing you all again. Just so you know, I will be returning to McKinley in January to finish out my Senior year. Perhaps we can talk more then?" She tells them. She hugs both Carole and Kurt and touches Finn's shoulder lightly. "Take Care." she tells them and then Ethan takes her hand and walks her out of the auditorium.

"Well I think it's safe to say I never saw that coming." says Kurt.

All Carole can do is stare at her son and rub his arm, "You ok sweetheart?" Finn is just standing there in complete and total shock. He just shakes his head No and then turns around to leave. Carole starts to go after him but Kurt stops her and tells her that he will go and that they will see her at home. Carole reluctantly agrees and allows Kurt to go and check on Finn.

Finn walks into the choir room and kicks the closest thing that he sees which happens to be a music stand.

"Dammit" he yells out loud to nobody. He stomps angrily over to one of the chairs and plops down, he then buries his head in his hands. He is trying his best not to cry but he is so angry right now that he can't see straight.

Kurt walks in and notices the music stand that has been destroyed and then he looks to see Finn sitting in one of the chairs and his shoulders are shaking. Kurt hesitantly walks over and sits down in the chair next to him and places his hand on his shoulder. "Finn?" he says cautiously. Finn looks up and sees Kurt. "Do you want to talk about it?" Kurt asks him.

Finn laughs out loud, but there is no humor to be found in his laugh. "Talk about what Kurt? I lost her. The girl that I am hopelessly and madly in love with is getting married. It's my fault. Since I couldn't forgive her, she moved on. My stupid foolish pride has cost me the one person that means everything." He takes a deep breath. "There is no hope for me and Rachel. She's gone Kurt and it's nobody's fault but mine. I just kept hurting her over and over. I mean getting back together with Quinn, setting up that damn kissing booth, leaving her stranded in the Christmas tree lot and those are just a few of the things I did. I was an asshole Kurt and because of my inability to forgive her for a kiss that she told me meant absolutely nothing, I lost her." He says angrily while wiping the tears from his eyes.

"I'm sorry brother. I wish I knew what to say. I was shocked myself at Rachel's announcement; she is way too young for marriage and I just hope she is not making a huge mistake. I mean Ethan seems like an honorable man but surely he would have to know that Rachel is too young for a commitment like marriage and I can't even believe that her father's seem to be on board with it as well. It just doesn't make any sense."

"Where did it all go wrong Kurt?" Finn asks him as he sniffles and wipes his nose on his sleeve.

Kurt contemplates Finn's question for a moment and just looks at him sitting there so broken and then he speaks, "You know Finn, maybe if you can figure that out, you'll be able to figure out how to make it all go right again." He pats him on the shoulder. "I'll see you at home, Ok?" Finn just nods his head. Kurt gets up and with one last glance at Finn, he turns and walks quietly out of the room.

Finn sits there deep in thought. Going back in the recesses of his mind to figure out at which point in time did it become the point of no return. And one night kept repeating itself over and over and that was Prom. Finn would just really like to forget that night ever happened but he can't be cause that night was the catalyst. That is the night that Rachel Berry gave up on him and them and walked out of his life and he was helpless to stop her.

 _Prom 2011_

 _Finn walked into Prom with Quinn on his arm. All she could talk about since the beginning of their relationship was winning Prom King and Queen and Finn was glad the night had finally arrived so maybe she would shut up about it. He did have to admit she looked beautiful in her gown and she looked the part of Prom queen. They walked in like they owned the place, with heads held high and the biggest smiles on their faces. They looked around the gymnasium that had been transformed for the occasion. Balloons, streamers and lights were everywhere. Finn looked up at the stage where Puck, Sam and Artie were performing. They really had the crowd going with their song._

" _Finn, we need to go talk to the people and try to get those last minute votes." Quinn tells him._

" _Um Yeah, Ok" and she leads him around the gymnasium to mingle with their classmates. Finn was looking around and he saw her as she walked in. She was gorgeous. Her dress was light pink and simple in design as well as the hairstyle and her makeup was lightly done but even in her simplicity she managed to still stand out. Finn would love nothing more than to go over to her and talk to her; but ever since Regionals she had been pulling away. She never talked to him anymore and he missed her. Prior to Regionals it seemed like they were on a path to where they could try and be friends again but something must have happened right around Regionals that made her avoid him like she had been doing. And for the life of him, he could not figure it out. He watched her as she made her way over to Kurt and Blaine and Mercedes and Sam. He saw Sam apparently ask her to dance because she just smiled and took his hand as he led her to the dance floor where he took her in his arms to dance to the slow song that was currently playing. Finn would be the first to admit that he was jealous as hell. He would give anything to be where Sam is at right now. But Finn had made his choice and he chose Quinn. I mean she really wasn't all that bad. She did have her good points when she wasn't in Prom mode and they had had some epic makeouts. With Quinn he didn't have to try, it was easy, he knew what to expect of her and what was expected of him._

 _Finn watched as the slow dance came to an end. Principal Figgins then approached the microphone and said it was time to announce the winners of Prom King and Queen. He asked the Prom Court to make their way to the stage. Quinn grabbed Finn's arm and rushed them both to the stage. Once the court was assembled, Principal Figgins made the announcement._

" _This year's 2011 Prom King is…. Mr. Finn Hudson." Finn steps forward and slightly lifts his hand in a wave as the crown is placed on his head. He notices that Rachel is clapping softly and smiling at him. He smiles back._

" _Now for this year's 2011 Prom Queen, the winner is…..Miss Quinn Fabray." Quinn squeals loudly and rushes forward where the crown is then placed on her head._

" _Student's may I present to you, your chosen Prom King and Queen for 2011. Finn Hudson and Quinn Fabray. Now if you would please make way for the King and Queen and a song of their choosing for the first dance."_

 _Finn takes Quinn's hand and walks her down from the stage, as they hit the bottom step the song begins to play and Finn freezes. "Quinn, this is not the song we chose" He whispers harshly. " I know I may have slipped in a last minute substitution." she smirks. "What the hell do you mean last minute substitution?" he growls._

 _The beginning notes to Faithfully play in the background, but it's not Journey's version, no it's Finn and Rachel's from Regionals last year._

" _Quinn, what the hell kind of game are you playing?_

" _I'm not playing any game Finn. I just really happened to like this version. Besides me and you dancing to it makes me like it a whole lot more."_

 _By this time gasps and whispers can be heard all across the room, especially by those who are members of the Glee Club who knew what this song represented._

 _Finn looks up and catches her eye. There is no denying the hurt and betrayal that he sees in them. He knows he just stepped in it big time. She didn't deserve this. She didn't do a damn thing to be treated, or much less humiliated like this. He watches her as she walks over to the table to grab her things to leave. No, he has to stop her. He breaks free from Quinn's grasp and runs after her._

" _Rach..el, please don't leave. I… I can explain." he begs her._

 _Rachel stops in her tracks. Finn comes up behind her and hesitantly places his hand on her shoulder to which she flinches away from him. She has never flinched away from his touch, ever._

 _Rachel turns around and Finn has to close his eyes briefly due to the look on her face. He opens his eyes and opens his mouth to speak. " Rachel, I am so sorry, I nev.." She holds up her hand to stop him before he can say anything further._

 _She wipes the tears from her eyes and then looks at him "I'm not even sure I know what to say to you right now, Finn. I have put up with a lot of bullying and name calling over the years, but this; tonight, if it was your goal to break me once and for all, well Congratulations, you succeeded. How dare you Finn! How dare you take that song that meant so much to me and make a mockery of it. That song reminded me of when things were good between us finally, after all the drama that was Sophomore year. Now that song and those memories have been tarnished in my mind forever."_

" _But Rachel, I….. I didn't do it. It was Quinn; she made a last minute substitution and I didn't know about it. Please, you have to believe me."_

" _Fine Finn, I believe that this was Quinn's doing. But it's your actions over the past 4 months that led us to this moment. This, the final deciding factor in what was once Finchel. I watched without judgement as you went back to her. I watched as you erected a kissing booth because you were once again the top man on campus after getting rid of me, the biggest freak at Mckinley High. I gave you space like you asked me Finn and I hoped that eventually you would forgive me and would want to work things out. I apologized until I was blue in the face. But Finn, you never even tried to fight for me, so eventually I got it. You never really loved me; at least not like I loved you."_

" _That's not true Rachel, Please?" he pleads with her. Rachel just shakes her head and holds her up in front of his face to block his words._

" _I'm not through talking. I made mistakes Finn; a lot of mistakes and I regret those mistakes each and every day. But Finn you made mistakes too and I always, always forgave you because that is what you do when you truly love someone, you forgive them. You never once stood up for me during our entire relationship. I fought those battles alone because you were too chicken to risk your precious reputation. Do you know what that is called Finn? It's called a coward." Finn visibly flinches at her harsh words but he stands there and takes them because he deserves them and she is right he is a coward._

" _One thing you never had to question from me Finn was whether or not I was being honest with you. I promised you from the get go that I always would be up front and truthful. Something that you did not have the same courtesy to offer to me. So in the tradition of being honest. I have some final honest last words for you. Look at me Finn and memorize my face. Know that this is the last time you will be seeing me for a long time. Remember me broken due to your actions and remember these words. After tonight I am leaving McKinley and Lima. Don't try to call me, Don't try to write me. If you see me again one day please have the courtesy to turn around and walk in the opposite direction and forget that I was ever a part of your life. I'm done. I'm tired and I'm through putting my dreams on hold for someone who has done nothing but wasted my time for the past year. Give yourself a pat on the back Finn for a job well done. Now, I'm fixing to go home and take off this dress, put on my pajamas and pack my bags so I can be on the first plane out of here tomorrow. I'm also going to allow myself to have just one more last cry over you and when the last teardrop falls, I will close the book on us."_

" _Rachel, please.. You can't mean this. Please, you can't leave. What about Glee?"_

" _Rachel chuckles, "What about Glee Club Finn? I mean they only pretend to like me, right? I'm sure they will survive just fine without me. At least they won't have to fight me for the solo's anymore."_

 _Finn takes both of Rachel's hands in his and she tries to yank them from his grasp but he refuses to let go."Rachel, please, don't do this, I'm begging you to please not do this. I can't make it without you, I need you." Finn is to the point of tears at this point._

" _I'm sorry Finn, but it' s over. I have finally accepted that and now you need to as well." She finally yanks her hands free from his grasp. "Enjoy the rest of prom and your firework kisses with Quinn." She then turns and flees from the gym as quickly as she can. Finn wants to run after her but he can't, all he has the strength to do is fall to his knees and pray to God or Grilled Cheesus or whoever that this is all a nightmare and when he wakes up everything will be fine and she will be back in his arms where she belongs and from which he should have never let her go. But Finn knows, he knows that this is not a dream, that this is real and this is happening and it hurts so damn much. All of a sudden he hears cackling behind him. He pulls himself off the ground and turns around and Quinn is standing there laughing like a maniac._

" _Ha ha ha ha, ho ho ho, ha ha, Ohh that was beautiful." she says. " I couldn't have planned that better myself."_

 _Finn marches angrily over to her. "What the hell do you mean Quinn? This was all your plan?" He asks her angrily._

 _Quinn studies her fingernails, "Well I mean the Faithfully aspect was all my doing, but even I never thought we would get that kind of reaction. I mean that was priceless. I guess she took our little talk prior to Regionals to heart after all." She smirks saucily._

 _Finn looks at her suspiciously "What do you mean? What little talk?"_

 _Quinn reaches out to straighten Finn's jacket and caress Finn down his chest flirtily "Oh….let's see, I believe it was the little talk where I told her she needs to quit living in her fantasy of you and her getting back together because as long as she kept living in her dream world, she would never get it right and she would wind up heartbroken and I? Well of course I would get you."_

 _Finn is livid and jerks angrily away from her touch "Who the hell do you think you are? You had no right Quinn, no right to tell her that! What did she ever do to you?" he yells._

 _Quinn stares back at him, "Simple, she exists!" she hisses._

 _Finn points his finger at her, straight to her face "We are done and you, you need some professional help."_

" _That's fine." she shrugs nonchalantly and then crosses her arms in front of her. "I expected as much, but the beauty of all this is. She sure as hell doesn't want you anymore either." she grins evilly._

 _Finn was raised to never hit a girl but at that moment he was seeing red, he clenches his fists and he moves to take a step forward, " Why you little.."_

" _Woah, woah, woah Finn. Dude calm down. I know you are angry and have every right to be, but hurting Quinn isn't going to solve anything." says Sam as he grabs Finn by the arm. Finn tries to pull himself free but Sam makes sure to keep a tight grip on him._

 _At this point Puck walks up to Quinn and lightly but forcefully takes her by the arm. "Q, I think you have wore out your welcome and it's time for you to vacate the premises."_

 _She tries to yank her arm free from his grasp. "Let me go. I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to stay and relish in my victory as Prom Queen and the demise of Rachel Berry." She claps her hands together gleefully while bouncing up and down. " Now who wants to celebrate with me?"_

 _The crowd is quiet and most of them are glaring daggers at her. They can't believe they voted someone as fake and evil as her to represent them as their queen. Sam is still having to hold Finn back and it's taking all his strength to do it._

" _Seriously Q, it's time for you to go. Go and get your things and I'm going to take you home. While your little plan played out accordingly, it didn't gather you any fan fare and from looking at Santana she is about half a second off from going all Lima Heights on your ass."_

 _Puck was right. Santana was seething and she wasn't the only one. All the members of Glee were foaming at the mouth. She had just cost them Nationals because apparently Rachel was gone and they knew without her that they didn't have a chance in hell of winning. Most of them had actually started to like Rachel and think of her as a friend. Sure, she was annoying at times but she was talented and had some really good ideas for performances. But now she was gone, along with their chance at Nationals._

 _They watched as Puck walked her over to the table so she could grab her things. Then as he was walking her out, she stopped right in front of Finn and reached up to straighten his bow tie. "If you have a change of heart, well you know where to find me." she winks saucily._

 _Sam is still struggling to hold him back " Go to hell!" he roars back at her. He watches as Puck finally walks her out of the gymnasium and then he falls to his knees and sobs. Kurt walks over to him. "Come on Finn, lets get you home." with the help of Blaine and Sam he is able to pull Finn up off the floor and walk him out to his car. Once Finn is in the backseat and he and Blaine drive him home. Carole is still up when they walk him in the house. Immediately she is concerned. "What happened?" she asks. Finn just walks by her tugging off his bowtie and throwing it on the ground. He makes his way up to his room and slams his door. He throws himself down on his bed and grabs ahold of one of his pillows, he covers his face with it and screams as loud as he can, hoping that the sound of his fan is loud enough to muffle out his anguish._

 _End Flashback_

Present day

Finn sits alone in the choir room and as much as he does not want too, he remembers that night. He remembers it as if it were yesterday. It was hands down the worse night of his life. Finn knows when Rachel comes back to McKinley in January that he has to somehow make it where they can at least be friends again. Of course he would love to have her as his but that can never be, but he needs her friendship and that's what he misses most. He misses his friend.

Finn stands up and walks out of the room turning off the light and shutting the door behind him. He heads down the hall to his locker. He gathers his things and leaves the building. He knows he should give up but he can't She still means too much to him. Even if he can only ever have her as a friend, he has to have her in his life someway. All Finn can do is wait and hope that one day Rachel Berry will be a part of his life, because if he is truly honest with himself he can't imagine his life without her in it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, Hello! I have to apologize for the lack of update on this story. I posted it back in July and was hoping to have the next part posted within a month but life happened and when I say that life happened, since July my 17 year old daughter has been diagnosed with a seizure disorder, then she had an unexpected heart surgery, then my husband had some health issues and then to start off the New Year I just lost my sweet Grandmother on the 8th of this month. I have slowly been working on an update and I think I have one that I am for the most part pretty satisfied with.**

 **Reading the reviews for the 1st part that was initially posted were pretty positive. I know most of you are not fans of Ethan but he is my sweetheart and my creation and I promise he is a good guy. I will reiterate though that Finchel is endgame. Some of you may be able to pick up on the foreshadowing as to what is eventually going to happen to my beloved Ethan but that will be another update for another day. If you need to go back and read the first part of my story to understand where I am taking you on this journey of mine, please feel free to do so.**

 **I'm so excited for you all to read this update and if you choose to leave me a review try not to be too harsh. I'm kind of new at this fan-fiction game. Happy Reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Glee, unfortunately. But Ethan, he is all mine and unfortunately all grammar mistakes as well.**

 **~~~~The tether shall not be broken~~~~**

New Year's Eve(early morning) 2011

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

The masculine arm reaches across the soft warm body lying next to him and shuts the alarm off. Then he lays back and pulls her closer. He knows this could one of the very last mornings he will be able to hold her close like this and well he is not going to pass it up. He feels her snuggle even more into him and then he feels her slowly start to come awake.

"Mm, good morning" she sleepily says as she nuzzles into his chest. He pulls her tightly to him and leans down to kiss her on top of her head. "Morning beautiful girl."

Her eyes wander up to meet his but he seems to be lost in his thoughts. She lovingly caresses his t-shirt clad chest, "Are you OK?" She asks him in a voice filled with concern. He squeezes her, "Yes babe, I'm fine, I was just reminiscing, I guess you could say."

She lays there silently for a moment, "Anything you want to share" she whispers. He laughs softly, "Do you remember when we snuck out that one day and took the Subway, and we went to Coney Island? What, I was like 11, and you had just turned 8 I think." Rachel giggles, "Of course I remember, you stuffed yourself full of corn dogs and then you rode that huge roller coaster afterwards. I had never seen you so sick, or look so green in the face. I kept telling you not to do it, that it was going to end in disaster, but did you listen? Noooo, you went right on with stuffing those corn dogs as fast as you could and then grabbed my hand and pulled me on that giant death trap with you." she lightly punches him on the arm.

Ethan laughs again, " I have to say you looked pretty adorable standing there in your little Yellow sundress, hair in pigtails and your hands on your hips, yelling "I told you so." all while I'm puking my guts out. Even back then you were a little miss goody two shoes!"

Rachel punches him on the arm again, " You take that back Ethan Ryan Winslow. I have never been a goody two shoes!" she pouts.

"Oh I beg to differ Rachel Barbara Berry soon to be Winslow, you were too, and you kind of still are." he says while he rolls her over to lean over the top of her. Then he places a gentle kiss on her forehead, then her eyelids, then both cheeks, the tip of her nose and finally reaches her lips, where he kisses her 3 times quickly and then places a kiss on her that leaves them both wanting more. He finally lays back and pulls her to lay on top of him. She lays there caressing his chest and listening to the sound of his heartbeat. She loves their quiet mornings like this. She knows this is one of the last for awhile.

"I'm really going to miss you when you leave. I'm going to miss mornings like these, when we can cuddle and just talk, and just be like this." She raises up to look him in the eyes, "Promise me you will come back, promise me that when you step on that bus the day after tomorrow that it will not be goodbye, because I can't handle goodbye, not after everything. You will come back to me, right? Please Ethan, please tell me that we are going to have **forever". She pleads with him as a tear escapes and cascades down her cheek.**

" Oh baby, I can't promise that, because you know as well as I do that life is not a guarantee, especially when you are in the military like I am. I will promise you this though, I promise you I will do my damnedest to make it back to you. There will not be one single moment that I am over there that you will not be on my mind and in my heart. But while we are making promises I need you to promise me something. If for some reason I don't.." Rachel shakes her head back and forth furiously. " Don't you dare talk like that, you will come back, and then we are going to be married, I'll attend Nyada, and we will live in our apartment already set up for us, you'll see, it's going to happen." she says passionately.

Ethan takes her hand in his and lightly kisses the back of it. "I need you to listen to me, OK. Don't interrupt me. If for some reason I don't make it back, I need you to promise me that you will move on. You are so strong Rachel and I don't want my death to paralyze you to the point that you want to give up on your hopes and dreams. Broadway is your destiny, it has been since you were a little girl, and I need you to promise me no matter what happens, you will go on living. Don't let my death be in vain, let it mean something. You deserve to have children one day even if they are not mine, you deserve to be someone's wife and you deserve above all else to be a star on Broadway, it's your calling. So promise me, that my death will not be the end of your dreams." he pleads.

Rachel lays quietly for a moment and swallows hard before nodding her head. "I promise." Ethan's leans up and kisses her on the forehead. " Thank you, that's what I needed to hear. So, I'm fixing to get up and go and see what I can find for breakfast, then we need to get dressed and I'm taking you out for lunch and a movie and then we have to come back here and help your Dad's get ready for the New Year's Eve party tonight. Can I bring you something?" He asks her. Rachel ponders for a moment. " A cup of tea, and some of that mixed fruit from last night would be lovely, thank you." She tells him.

Ethan makes his way down the stairs and walks into the kitchen where he sees that the Mr. Berry's are awake and having their breakfast.

"Good morning Sirs." He greets them.

"Ah, Ethan my boy, Good Morning to you. How did you and Rachaela sleep last night?" asks Hiram while taking a sip from his cup of coffee.

"Oh, very well sir, thank you. I'm just down here now to get her some fruit and toast and a cup of her favorite tea." He tells them as he opens up the refrigerator to grab the bowl of fruit salad. He then walks around the kitchen opening up cabinets and pulling down bread and her vegan peanut butter for her toast and then fills the kettle up and places it on the stove to start the water boiling for her tea. When this is all completed he takes the time to fix himself a quick bowl of cereal.

"Do you and Rachel have big plans today?" asks LeRoy as he folds and places the paper he was reading down on the table.

"Actually, I plan on taking her out to eat lunch and then an afternoon matinee. Hopefully that will still leave us enough time to get back here to change for the New Year's Eve Party tonight."

"Yes, the caterer's should be here around noon to start setting up everything." Hiram states.

Ethan quickly finishes his bowl of cereal and preparing Rachel's breakfast and her tea and places it all on a tray to carry upstairs to her. He tells Rachel's father to have a great day and then he picks up the tray and walks back upstairs to Rachel's room. He opens her door and sees that she has finished her shower and is dressed. She is currently sitting at her vanity putting on her make-up. She smiles at him through the mirror when he places the tray down on her dresser.

"Breakfast is served my Lady." As he comically bows and reaches for her hand to lightly place a kiss on the back of it

.

Rachel giggles, "Thank you kind sir." as she blushes and pretends to fan herself.

Ethan raises up and places a kiss on the top of her head and tells her he is going to take a shower while she finishes getting ready. He goes to grab his shaving kit and some clean clothes and walks into the bathroom, but not before blowing her a kiss and telling her he loves her, and she replies back the same.

Once Ethan and Rachel are both ready, they tell her father's goodbye and that they will be back in time for the New Year's party. He then walks her out to her car and opens the passenger side door for her. He waits for her to get in and settled before closing the door and making his way around to the driver side. He then asks what she would like to do first and she tells him to drive into Downtown Lima. She would just like to get out and walk around. It's still the holiday season and she would like to see the town before they take down all the Holiday decorations.

Once he finds a place to park. He turns off the ignition and unbuckles his seatbelt but not before leaning over and placing a passionate kiss on Rachel's lips that leaves them both breathless.

"Mmmmm, what was that for?" she asks him while trying to get her breathing to return to normal.

"I just couldn't help myself. You were sitting over there just looking so beautiful and just so kissable that I just had to have what's mine." He tells her while reaching up to caress her face lovingly as she leans into his touch.

"Oh, so what's yours huh? She smirks at him. "So what makes you think that I belong to you and you alone?" she asks him.

He reaches down and picks up her left hand and kisses the ring that adorns her fourth finger. "This ring right here says that you belong to me and that for the rest of my life I belong to you and I couldn't imagine loving someone more than I love you. You are my world Rachel Barbara Berry and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Oh Ethan, please don't make me cry; I promised myself no crying for the next few days. I love you so much, you just don't know. Thank you for loving me back. I can't imagine my life without you." She tells him as a lone tear cascades down her face.

He kisses her face tenderly and then tries to compose himself. Once they have both got themselves under control, they are ready to get out of the car. He walks to the passenger door and opens it up and he offers his hand to help her out of the car. They start walking arm in arm down the streets of downtown Lima. They actually go into a few of the stores and shop a little bit. After about an hour and a half Rachel's stomach grumbles and Ethan laughs. He squeezes her hand and tells her he thinks it's time to get some lunch and asks her if she has any suggestions."

"I think the Lima Bean is just around the corner. They have the most delightful muffins and cookies and I could definitely do with a Non Fat Soy Vanilla Caramel Latte." She says as she pulls him along, and he follows willingly.

Once they reach The Lima Bean he pushes the door open for her and lets her go ahead of him. They walk up to the counter to place their order; both are oblivious to the group that is gathered in the very back corner booth. But one member of the group does notice them and it only takes seconds before the whole group knows she is back in Lima.

Ethan takes his and Rachel's order and she follows him as he leads the way to an empty table towards the back. All of sudden he hears someone squeal "Diva" and Rachel gasps and whispers harshly beside him "Oh no" and plasters a fake smile on her face and turns towards the voice where she sees practically the entire Glee Club minus a few sitting .

"Hello everyone." She says with as much sincerity as she can muster.

Kurt gleefully gets up from the booth and rushes to hug her. "I'm so glad you are back. I mean you said you would be back when I saw you in November but I wasn't for sure, but here you are. An OH I just love that sweater, very flattering to your figure and the color is just fabulous." He says as he peruses her.

Rachel chuckles, of course he would talk about her wardrobe, thankfully in the months that she had been away she had made a few changes and her wardrobe was one of the major changes. Ethan's grandmother had got her an appointment for a personal stylist and well the rest they say is history. She literally watched and glared as the woman threw away each and every animal sweater and her leg warmers and even her knee socks 'tsk'ing' as she went along and looking like she was taking great pleasure in the task; which she then replaced with silk blouses, fitting slacks and skinny jeans, pencil skirts, and cashmere sweaters (animal not included) a few formal gowns, cocktail dresses and a few casual dresses, as well as designer heels and boots and shoes. Basically her whole wardrobe had been replaced and with it a new and more sophisticated Rachel Berry emerged.

Rachel blushes "Thank you Kurt, you always were onto me about my wardrobe. I'm glad I'm actually wearing something that meets your satisfaction."

"Oh of course, and now that you are back we need to go shopping together. I've missed my Diva, so we have to get together soon."

"Of course Kurt, that sounds lovely."

She then hears" Kurt quit hogging her so we can all say Hi. Kurt backs away so the rest of the group can greet her. She gets hugs from Tina, Mercedes and Brittany, and she fist bumps all the guys, well except for Finn. He just stares at her longingly and all she can do is softly smile and look away. She cannot and will not go there again. Besides she has Ethan now. She then introduces Ethan to the rest of the group.

"Ethan, these are some of the members of the Glee Club that I was a part of last year. Everyone this is Ethan Winslow, my fiancé."

All of a sudden you could have heard a pin drop. It was dead silent among the group. Until….

"I'm sorry, but girl, did you just say this was your fiancé?" asks Mercedes with an incredulous look on her face as she looks back and forth between Rachel and Ethan.

"Yes Mercedes that is what I said. Ethan is my fiancé and we plan to be married in June when he returns from his deployment and then we will be residing in New York. I'm surprised that Kurt and Finn didn't say something already, they knew about it in November."

"Oh wow, ok, I didn't see that coming." She glares at both Finn and Kurt for not divulging this bit of information. Kurt looks down and pretends to pick a piece of lint off the scarf he is wearing and Finn just cautiously looks away. She then focuses back on Rachel, "So you are telling me you left McKinley in April and meet this man and all of a sudden you have fallen madly in love and are going to be married. Doesn't that seem kind of fast for you?" Mercedes can't help but look over at Finn who is sitting there looking like he has lost his best friend. She really does feel sorry for him.

"I'm sure to most of you it does, but what you all don't know is that Ethan and I have a history that goes back to our childhood. We have been keeping in touch over the years and when the events that took place in April happened, I ran away and Ethan's family kindly took me in when I didn't have anywhere else to go. He became someone I leaned on and depended on and he was there for me and eventually we became more than friends. I love him and he loves me and I know I am being judged very harshly right now and I know a lot of you don't like or agree with the decision I am making. That's fine; you don't have to like it or agree with it but please respect it." She tells them with conviction.

Puck decides at that moment to throw in his two cents "Ok, Berry, this just does not sound like you. I mean you had all these plans for yourself. That you were going to go to New York, and then work your way up to Broadway and win 3 Tony's before settling down and getting married at the age of 25." He then perks up and gets what could only be an evil smirk on his face and then says "Wait a minute, do you have a bun in the oven?" He asks.

Ethan chokes on the sip of his coffee that he just took while Finn looks like he is fixing to vomit at any moment and all Rachel can do is glare at Puck menacingly before replying." Not that it is any of your business Noah, but plans do change and no, I do not have a bun in the oven as you so eloquently put it." She then stomps her foot for emphasis.

"Ok, Little D, calm down. It just seems so out of the blue, but if you're happy then that is all the matters, ok." Mercedes tells her soothingly. The last thing they need is a Rachel Berry tantrum, they have all been witness to one of her tantrums and while they are entertaining to watch, they know now is not the time or the place..

"Thank you Mercedes. I really am happy. Now if you all will excuse us we need to eat our lunch and then we are catching the afternoon matinee. It was lovely seeing you all again, I'm sure we will see each other at school." She then waves goodbye and takes Ethan's arm as he leads them to a table where he pulls out her chair for her to sit down.

After finishing their coffee and muffins, they get up to leave. They decide to go and catch the afternoon matinee at the Lima Theatre. After the movie they head home to start getting ready for the New Year's Eve party her father's are hosting. While getting ready Ethan notices Rachel seems to be lost in her thoughts.

"Babe, you ok?" he asks her with concern.

"Yes, I'm fine. It was just so strange seeing all of them today. I mean starting Monday I'll be back at McKinley. Back to the bullying, the slushie facials, the racial slurs, you name it. Sometimes I wonder if I'm a fool for even going back." she tells him honestly.

"Hey, Hey", he grabs her gently by her upper arms and pulls her into his chest. "I know it's going to be hard, but taking that first step will be the hardest, and after all that it will be cake. You are so brave Rachel, and I know you went through a lot of crap at this school, but I have no doubt in my mind you are going to be able to handle this with grace and the utmost class and your head held high. Look, I have an idea, why don't you invite your friends to the party tonight. Spend some time with them so maybe you won't feel so awkward and alone walking into school on Monday, ok?"

Her eyes bug out "Y-You mean , you wouldn't mind?"

"No babe, I wouldn't mind at all."

"Well I guess I could call Kurt and ask if him and Blaine and Mercedes would like to come. She's biting her lip as she contemplates this. "But oh wait, If I ask Kurt and Finn is with him he may get his feelings hurt if he doesn't get to come."

"So, invite Finn too." he smirks.

Rachel's eyes nearly bug out of their sockets and she fumbles with her response"Wa-Wait a minute, WHAT? You can't be serious right now. You want me to invite Finn, my ex boyfriend to the party?"

"Yes, I do. I think it will be good for you. Look Rachel, regardless of what happened in the past between you and him. I know a part of you will always love and care for him. You will be seeing him on a daily basis starting Monday. Why not just start now and break the ice? Besides it's not like anything is going to happen. I mean I will kick his ass if he even tries. It's just reaching out in an act of friendship and being the bigger person in this whole situation. I know you love me Rachel, I am not worried about that. What I am worried about is you starting back at McKinley though and I think it would be good to have some people on your side who have your back. I saw the way he was looking at you today. He still cares about you." he says as he rubs her arms in a soothing manner.

Rachel shakes her head stubbornly, "I'm not ready for that confrontation Ethan. You're right, I did care about him and a part of me will always love him, but those bridges have been burned. I can't allow myself to go there again. I don't even know If I can allow myself to even risk a friendship with him. And I can't believe that you, my fiance, off all people want me to entertain the thought of being friends with him again. It doesn't make a bit of sense to me." She's just completely flabbergasted at the thought.

"Come on, humor me just this once. Please." He stares into her eyes and bats his eyelashes and pokes out his lower lip. The one thing he knows she won't be able to resist and he chuckles when he sees her shoulders slump and the resolve of her stubbornness fading away.

"Ok, ok fine you win. I just really hope you know what you are doing and what you are getting me into." she whines. She goes to pick up her cell phone and to find Kurt's number in her contacts, once she finds it she taps the phone to connect the call, she places the phone to her ear and waits for him to answer, He answers after the third ring.

"Kurt Hummel"

"Hello Kurt, it's Rachel"

"Diva, to what do I owe this pleasure"? He asks.

"Well I'm calling to extend you an invitation to my father's New Year's Eve party tonight. You can bring a few friends if you would like."

"Oh, that sounds fabulous. I would love too. What is the dress attire?"

"Semi Formal, not black tie."

" I know just what I'm going to wear. What time do we need to be there?"

" 8 o'clock, and Kurt", she hesitates a few seconds then she gets it over with, "please extend the invitation to Finn as well." she says softly.

"Diva, are you sure?" he asks her cautiously.

"Yes, I'm sure. I will see you tonight, good bye." she says as she disconnects the call.

Ethan comes up behind her and massages her shoulders, "See there, now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

All she can do is swallow the lump in her throat and think quietly to herself. " _No Ethan, that wasn't hard at all, but I still have a bad feeling about it."_

Kurt hangs up the phone after speaking with Rachel. He turns to Blaine and Mercedes "That was Rachel, she just called to extend an invitation to me and a few friends to come to her father's New Year's Eve party. The dress is semi formal. We have approximately 4 hours to get ready. I know what I'm wearing. Mercedes do you have a dress to wear?"

" I believe I have a dress that will meet those requirements. I need to get home and pull it out of my closet. I may have to put our steamer to it." she says as she jumps up and rushes to grab her coat and purse. She says she will meet them back there at 7:30, excited about actually having somewhere to go for New Years Eve.

" Blaine, what about you?' asks Kurt?

"Yes, I have a suit that would be perfect. I think I'm going to go home and get ready, I'll be back in a few hours." he says as he leans over to kiss Kurt on the cheek.

Kurt then stares at Finn, the lone occupant in the room who is looking pretty down in the dumps at the moment. " Ok brother of mine, let's go upstairs and search your closet to see if we can find you something suitable to wear."

Finn startles at this "Wait a minute, you mean I'm going with you guys. Rachel is probably not going to be too happy about that Kurt." as he rubs the back of his neck nervously.

"Well you would think so, but you would be surprised to know that she actually extended the invitation to you as well. So quit pouting and get your big butt in gear and up those stairs. It's going to be a miracle if we actually find something in that closet of yours besides jeans and flannel shirts."

Finn sits there is shock. He can't believe that Rachel actually invited him to her party. It takes him a moment for it to really sink in and then when it finally does he shoots up out of the chair and up the stairs to his room. Kurt follows behind him shaking his head and rolling his eyes the whole way. He follows Finn into his room where he is currently throwing articles of clothing out of his closet. It would be a comical site if it wasn't for the jacket that is thrown and smacks him in the face. Kurt flings the jacket on his bed and walks to the closet and grabs Finn and points him in the direction of the bathroom. "You, shower now." I will pick you out something to wear and leave it on your bed. We still have a few hours so I wouldn't get dressed right away, because knowing you, you will have to have something to eat before hand." he says as he pushes him into the bathroom and pulls the door closed. He then goes to the closet and manages to find Finn a nice pair of black slacks, a white button up dress shirt and a Black suit jacket. He then finds Finn's black dress shoes and gives them a quick polish. He picks out dress socks as well. He then gets Finn a clean pair of boxer briefs and a tshirt and a pair of basketball shorts. He knocks on the bathroom door and Finn cracks open the door sheepishly peeking through, Kurt stuffs the shorts and tshirt and briefs through the crack in the door while covering his eyes and looking the other way, "Here you might need these." he says.

"Oh yeah, thanks dude." and then he closes the door and hears the shower start running.

Kurt rolls his eyes and chuckles and then says under his breath "Boys!"

Rachel is slipping on her heels when Ethan walks back in the room. He eyes her up and down appreciatively." Stunning, absolutely gorgeous." he says as he continues to admire her. Rachel blushes and then stands up straight and runs her hand down the front of her dress smoothing out any wrinkles. The dress is a white silk sheath off the shoulder dress with a subtle Gold jeweled neckline. It comes down to mid thigh and she has paired it with her Gold Jimmy Choo's . She has her hair up in a messy knot with cascading tendrils framing her face and her diamond earrings that Ethan had given her for Christmas that year which completes the look.

Ethan walks up behind her and caresses her shoulders before leaning down and pressing a kiss in the crook of her neck where it meets the shoulder. "I'm going to have to beat them off with a stick tonight." he murmurs.

"Oh, I don't know about that. I don't think you will have too much to worry about." she responds back bashfully.

Ethan comes around her and lifts her chin up. "Who are you kidding Rachel?" He stares into her deep brown eyes. "You are so beautiful. If any guy can look at you and not see the beauty that I see, not only on the outside but inside as well, then they are blind."

" I think you are just being partial but I appreciate your comments and I love you."

" I love you as well." he tells her as he leans down to place a soft lingering kiss on her lips. He then takes her hand and walks her downstairs where the guests are starting to show up and her Dad's are already in host mode. He leaves her to mingle with a few of her Dad's coworkers while he goes to get them both something to drink. While in the middle of a conversation the doorbell rings and Rachel politely excuses herself to answer it. She walks towards the door while taking the time to run her hand down her dress to smooth out any last minute wrinkles, she catches Ethan's eye and he flirtatiously winks at her and she blows him a kiss. She grabs the door handle and pulls it open. She sees Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes and Finn. She didn't know if he would show up but a small part of her is glad he did. Maybe they can put the past behind them and try to be friends.

"Happy New Year everyone. You all look very nice. Please come in and join in the festivities." She holds the door open for them to walk in and directs them to where they can leave their coats.

" Diva! You have got to introduce me to your personal stylist because I need to shake her hand. You are gorgeous my Dear!" says Kurt while looking her up and down in awe.

Rachel inwardly rolls her eyes. " I'll try and get that put on my schedule Kurt." she tells him sarcastically but then gives him a hug and tells him she is glad he could come. She then acknowledges and shows the others where the refreshments are and tells them that there is dancing and a live band out in the tent that her Dad's had brought in that is set up in the back of their property. She then excuses herself and goes to find Ethan. The whole time she can feel Finn's eyes following her but she tries not to let it get to her. He is her past and that is where he is going to stay. She has moved on and she prays that eventually he will be able to as well.

Finn watches her as she walks off. She is the most beautiful creature he has ever laid eyes on. He mentally kicks himself in the ass daily because he messed up the best thing that ever happened to him. If he would have just forgiven her it might be him that she would be kissing at midnight instead of the Douchebag she is with now. But no, here he is stuck dateless on New Year's Eve pining for his lost love and feeling like a third wheel. He tries to have fun and mingle and even dances rather stiffly with a few ladies who asked. He thinks one of them even tried to pinch his butt, yeah that wasn't awkward at all. Afterwards he decides to go load up on some refreshments. He walks over to the buffet and grabs a plate and peruses the food laid out before him. After he finishes filling his plate he goes to the bar the Berry's brought in and set up and asks for a soda from the man behind it. He then searches for a place to sit down and enjoy his snack. He spots a place outside of the tent where a few tables and chairs have been placed. He makes his way to the one furthest from the party going on and sits down. He just kind of wants to be alone for a few minutes. He picks up a cocktail weenie and is just about to put it in his mouth and then he hears..

"Do you mind if I have a seat?" Finn looks up and sees the Douchebag standing there with a small plate of food and a cold beer which Finn really wishes he had instead of the soda. Finn shrugs his shoulder and pops the weenie in his mouth and mumbles while chewing" I guess, it's a free country."

Ethan places his plate down on the table and pulls out the chair and sits down. He picks up the beer and takes a nice swallow. Then he looks over at the young man sitting across from him. "So you're Finn Hudson?"

Finn looks up after he is finished swallowing the bite of chip and dip that he had and responds back with a little bit of snark thrown in " Last time I checked, at least that's what my Mom put on my birth certificate."

Ethan ponders this for a moment thinking that this guy is a little bit of a jackass but he's not going to make that assumption just yet, "Well Finn Hudson, he says as he picks up his beer and takes another swallow, "my name is Ethan Winslow and we need to have a little talk."

Rachel is starting to get concerned. Ethan had told her he was going to go get a bite to eat and he would be right back. That was 45 minutes ago and he still hasn't returned. She walks over to Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes and makes small talk with them while she waits for Ethan to show back up, every so often taking glances towards the opening of the tent. She is in the middle of listening to Kurt ranting about a celebrity who apparently had a serious fashion fail at a red carpet event when she sees him come back in. She breathes out a little sigh of relief and then she sees Finn come in behind him and she inhales sharply. She watches as they stop and talk for a few minutes and then they shake hands like old buddies and then they walk over towards where she is. " _This is definitely a new development_." she thinks to herself. Ethan reaches her and takes her hand and pulls her up out of her chair. " I believe I owe this beautiful lady a dance or two, if you all will excuse us."

The group watches as they walk off. Mercedes sighs " He is so dreamy and they are so cute together."

Kurt in the meantime is eyeing his brother who has sat down across from him and pulled out his phone apparently to play a game. " So my Dear brother is there anything you would like to share with us?"

" About what?" he responds not taking his eyes off his phone.

Kurt scoffs, " Don't play dumb Finn, what is this with you and Rachel's fiance being all buddy buddy all of sudden?"

" I wouldn't necessarily say we are buddies, we have just come to an understanding I guess you could say."

Kurt eyes him some more, " An understanding you say, an understanding about what?

"None of your business Kurt, just leave it alone and go back to talking about whatever you were talking about before I showed up."

" I'm only asking because I am concerned about you Finn. No need to get all testy."

" Look, I'm fine, everything's fine, there is nothing to be concerned about and that is all I'm going to say." he says as he goes back to playing his game on his phone.

"Ok, i'll leave it alone for now Finn but don't think this conversation is over. I will find out whatever it is that you are not telling me."

" I have no doubt you will Kurt but I'm not going to be forthcoming anytime soon, so keep that in mind and let me get back to my game."

Kurt rolls his eyes and then asks Blaine if he would like to dance. Once Blaine agrees they both walk off to the dance floor. Finn continues playing his game as Mercedes sits there quietly perusing the festivities. A few songs later Finn places his phone in his pocket and asks Mercedes if she would like to dance which she readily agrees to. He takes her by the hand and leads her to the dance floor. They sway back and forth and make small talk for a few minutes. All of a sudden a couple has danced their way up beside Finn and Mercedes.

"Excuse me, would you care to switch partners?' Finn looks over to see Ethan and Rachel. Rachel stands there wide eyed and shocked and if looks could kill her fiance would be a dead man.

"Um sure I guess if Rachel doesn't mind." Finn answers back.

" What do you say babe, let me take Mercedes on a few spins around the dance floor and then I will meet you outside in time for the countdown to midnight, ok?" Ethan says to Rachel.

"Oh, um... okay, sure why not. Ethan kisses her on the cheek and hands her over to Finn and he takes Mercedes by the hand and sweeps her off into the crowded dance floor her giggling being heard throughout.

Finn takes Rachel by the hand not missing the spark of electricity that shoots through him at her touch. He places her hand on his shoulder and his arm wraps around her back pulling her in closer to him, then he takes her other hand in his. At first all they do is slightly move and shuffle slowly back and forth just listening to the band cover a cheesy 80's love ballad doing their best to look everywhere but at each other. The silence is killing him so he makes the first attempt at small talk.

"You look beautiful tonight, Rach." he softly whispers to her.

"Thank you Finn, and I have to say you clean up quite nicely yourself." she responds with a gentle smile.

" Oh this old thing", he smirks. "It was just something I pulled out of the back of my closet but I'm glad you approve." he says.

"Well I do approve, so tell me how have you been? How are things in Glee Club?' she asks him.

" I have been ok , you know school, football, Glee, they all keep me pretty busy. I've been doing a lot of studying trying to pull my grades up so I can try and qualify for a scholarship."

"Good for you Finn. I knew if you applied yourself you could do great things and it looks like you will."

"His cheeks slightly redden, "well I'm trying anyway."

"You will Finn, remember I always told you that you are better than any of them and you can achieve so much if you just believe in yourself."

Finn suddenly stops dancing and glances down at Rachel. "How about you Rach, do you still believe in me?" He almost wants to kick himself, he can just imagine her answer is not going to be one he wants to hear.

She is quiet for a moment and then she responds. "Yes, I do still believe in you Finn, I never stopped."

"Listen, Rach.." he starts to say and then leave it to Kurt to interrupt them.

"There you two are. Come along, Mercedes is holding a place for us to have a good spot to watch the Fireworks."

At this Rachel instantly stiffens in his arms and releases herself from his grip. He inwardly curses knowing what she is remembering.

' _Did you ever feel fireworks when you kissed me?'_

"Rach, look please don't go, please let's finish our dance?' he pleads with her.

Rachel shakes her head. No it's ok. I have to go meet Ethan. Thank you for the dance Finn, it was lovely. Happy New Year Kurt and Finn I hope you enjoy the fireworks." and then she walks off but as she walks off Finn can't help but notice the slight slump in her shoulders.

Kurt watches as she walks off and then turns to Finn who is pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger and mumbling" Idiot, Idiot, Idiot" over and over. Then Kurt looks back towards the direction Rachel took off in and then looks back to Finn. "What, was it something I said?" he asks oblivious to the turmoil that one word had actually caused.

Finn sighs outwardly and pushes Kurt gently on the shoulder to lead them outside. "No Kurt, It wasn't anything you said. Come on let's go watch the fireworks."

Rachel stands outside the Armory watching as friends and family gather to say Goodbye to their soldiers. Ethan walks over to the bus and loads his bag in the luggage compartment. He then walks over to where Rachel is waiting and takes her in his arms. He holds her close and kisses her hair and then her eyes, her nose, both her cheeks and then finally her beautiful mouth, He caresses her lips with his and then swipes his tongue across her lips begging for entrance which she grants. He takes every bit of her that he can because he feels in his heart he will never do this again. He finally slows the kiss down knowing he can't take things too far and then softly pulls his lips away from hers. The tears have already gathered in her eyes and have started to cascade down her face and he takes his thumbs and wipes as many of them away as he can, and he can feel the tears in his eyes as well but vows not to let a single tear fall until he is seated on the bus and she can't see as he breaks down. The call sounds to load the bus.

" I love you Rachel. I'll carry you in my heart every day sweet girl. I'll email and call as often as I can." She holds tightly to him not wanting to let him go and all she can do is nod as she can't bring herself to speak but she has to tell him. She can't let him get on that bus without saying it.

She looks up into his eyes " I love you too Ethan, so much. This past year with you has been the absolute best time in my life and I will forever cherish it. The memories will never go away. I'll be waiting for you right here in June and then we will start our lives together."

He leans down to kiss her one more time, letting it linger as long as he can. " I can't wait. I love you Rachel Berry." and with one last kiss he reluctantly releases her and turns around to head to the bus. As he steps onto the bus he looks back one more time, and sees her standing there beautiful as ever even with her face stained with mascara lines. He steps up one more time and looks out over the crowd gathered and sees him. Their eyes meet and they both share a single solemn nod. A nod that represents an unspoken promise and an oath between them both. He then takes that last step and makes his way to his seat. He scoots over towards the window and looks longingly out at her already missing her with every fiber of his being. He hears the door of the bus close and feels the bus shift as it pulls out of the armory parking lot. He can let the tears fall now.

Rachel stands there watching as the bus disappears off in the distance. She wipes the tears from her face and makes to turn around and make the walk back to her Dad's. She smiles when she sees Kurt and Finn standing there. She walks over to them and Kurt hugs her tightly.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asks.

" Well we thought you could use some company so we are going to take you to breakfast and then me and you are going to go back to your Dad's for a Barbara marathon and facials." answers Kurt.

"That sounds lovely Kurt, Thank you and you as well Finn."

"No need to thank me Rach, I'm glad to do it. Come on I'm starving, does IHOP sound good?" he asks with an excited look in his eyes.

Rachel throws her head back and laughs. "Yes Finn, IHOP sounds perfect, let's go. She links her arm with Kurt's and walks over to Finn's pickup. She's going to be just fine, she has great friends that will make sure of that and now she is not dreading the thought of returning to McKinley. ' _Yes, this could turn out to be a very good senior year after all.'_


	3. All I Need part 3

Hello, it's me. I'm sorry for lack of updating but life has gotten in the way. A year ago today I posted my first one-shot in honor of Cory. Today I'm updating my chapter story in honor of Cory. Cory, not a day goes by that I don't miss you.There are many talented writers who are trying to keep the character you brought to life alive. I hope wherever you are that you know how much you are loved and missed. Keep flying high and keep banging those drums, I just love the sound of thunder because I know that's you.

Now for part three of All I Need...for Cory!

Rachel woke up at the crack of dawn. It was the first time in quite awhile she had woken up in bed alone. Usually Ethan was right beside her. She turns towards his side of the bed and stares longingly at the empty space. Her heart aches and longs for him. She wonders where he was, what he might be doing and was he thinking of her like she was thinking of him. She lays there in the quiet for a few more minutes until the sound of her phone alerts her to a text. She grabs the phone off her bedside table and sees that Kurt has texted her.

Kurt: Good morning diva! Finn and I will pick you up in about an hour and a half. I'm so excited that you will be attending McKinley with us for the rest of our Senior year. See you in a bit.

Rachel smiles and takes that as her cue to get up and start getting ready for the day. By the time 7:30 rolls around she is showered, dressed and has partaken of a breakfast that consists of toast and fruit. She is giving herself a final look over in the mirror in the foyer when she hears the horn from the truck in her driveway. She grabs her phone, keys and bag and walks out the door. Kurt opens the passenger door for her and he slides over to make room for her. Rachel hops up in the truck and sets her bag on the floor.

"Good morning Gentlemen." she greets.

"Morning Rach." answers Finn.

"Good morning Diva!" acknowledges Kurt. I love that brown blazer so chic and flattering to your figure." exclaimed Kurt.

"Thank you Kurt while your approval is not needed, it is most appreciated this morning." She remarks.

They make it to school in record time with Kurt talking non-stop the whole way. She feels the beginning of a headache coming on by time Finn pulls into the parking lot. She wastes no time in hopping out of the truck but not before thanking Finn for the ride and walking into the Hallowed halls of McKinley High. Her 1st stop is the office to sign her paperwork and she is given her new schedule. She then makes her way to her old locker and turns the combination to open it. She is placing her things inside when she hears her speaking to her for the first time in a long time.

"So the rumors are true, you are back?"

Rachel turns around to see Santana Lopez. "Santana." she sighs. "It's good to see you."

"Enough with the small talk hobbit. I'm just here to put you on notice. Don't just think you are going to come back in here and start running things in Glee now that you are back. I have already told Mr. Schue that I want the solo for regionals and I have already given him song ideas as well which I know he is considering. Infact I gave him most of the ideas for sectionals and what do you know, we won." she says as she crosses her arms and smiles smugly.

"That's great Santana!" Rachel acknowledges. I'm so glad to hear that New Directions is flourishing although I never had any doubt because New Directions is full of amazing talented people. However, what you need to understand is that I have no desire whatsoever to rejoin Glee. I'm only here to complete the rest of my credits to be able to graduate and that is it. Glee is nowhere on my radar. Now If you'll excuse me I have to get class. It will not do for me to be late on my first day back." She then turns and slams her locker door and hoists her bag up on her shoulder and walks off leaving a sputtering Santana behind.

"Uh….But, oh well" then shrugs,' At least she is dressing better." before turning on her heel and flouncing off to her first class.

Rachel walks into her first class which happens to be Senior English. She glances around the room and spots Kurt waving his arms at her and beckoning to the desk right beside him. Rachel sends a bright smile his way and makes her way to the desk and pulls out her supplies and then makes small talk with kurt until the beginning of the class.

The rest of the day passes uneventful and she makes it to her final class of the day, Study Hall. She pulls out her books to get a early start on her homework and is just getting started when she hears somebody talking to her. She looks up to see Brittany standing there with a lost and confused look on her face.

"Wait a minute, you died." she says.

"No Britney, I didn't die. I'm here alive and in the flesh." Rachel says trying to appease her.

"Are you a ghost? Santana told me you had disappeared and ghosts are invisible. Can I touch you? I want to see if my hand goes through you."

Rachel is inwardly rolling her eyes, "I assure you Britney, I am alive and well and I am definitely not a ghost. See " as she holds out her hand, " touch me."

Britney hesitantly reaches out to touch her. When she finally lays a finger on her she breaks out in the biggest smile. "Rachel", she exclaims exuberantly, " it really is you. Wait until I tell Lord Tubbington, and then you must come on my web show 'Fondue for two' and talk about your alien abduction."

Rachel sits there mouth open in astonishment but then remembers who she is speaking with." Britney, I assure you that I was not abducted by aliens and I did not die. I've been in New York."

"Oh I've been there and I saw aliens. I saw one that had all kinds of strange markings and I could have swore he was trying to read my mind and get me to his mother ship. He really scared me."

Rachel just kind of shakes her head in awkward agreement and it isn't long before Britney loses interest and she walks off to find her seat. Rachel rolls her eyes and mumbles to herself, " some people will never change" before opening her binder and getting an early start on her homework.

Rachel eventually gets herself into a routine. It's been about 2 months since Ethan has left and she has been keeping busy with school and wedding planning. She has the occasional Skype date with Ethan whenever he gets the chance to get online. It's been hard without him but she is making do and making sure that everything will be ready when he returns in June.

Meanwhile the Glee club hits a little turbulence and all hell breaks loose.

"What do you mean Lauren dropped out, without her we are one short of having enough to qualify for Regionals which is in 2 weeks people, 2 weeks." Kurt screeches.

"Kurt...Kurt just calm down. Im sure there is a solution to our little predicament. Yes we are short one member and to qualify we have to have 12, so if it comes down to I will beg Jacob Ben Israel to help out, he can just sway and lip sync in the back." it doesn't take but a few milli-seconds for everyone to react to what he just said and all hell to break lose

" Aww Hell Nah!" Mercedes exclaimed.

" Absolutely not!" Kurt cried.

"C'mon Mr Schue." Finn implored.

"Well, there goes our shot at Nationals." Artie signed.

" This is bull shit !" Puck hollered.

"Guys… Guys, just calm down a minute!", yells Finn. He then looks at Mr. Schue."Mr Schue, do we have any other options other than Jacob Ben Israel?"

Mr. Schue is quiet for a moment, contemplating the dilemma at hand and then it's like a light bulb went off in his head, he brightens up instantly. "Actually Finn, I think we do have another option but I think it's going to take a bit of groveling on everyone's part to get this person in here but it just might work.

"Wait a minute, you are talking about Rachel aren't you. Well I can tell you right now she is going to say no. She is not interested in joining Glee. Her priority now is her wedding." declared Kurt.

At the words Rachel and wedding Finn felt his stomach drop. He just couldn't believe Rachel was getting married in a few months and the more he thought about it the angrier he got. "Yea, I agree with Kurt, Mr Schue. I don't think Rachel will go for it. She has all but said she is done with Glee Club." Finn grumbles.

" I disagree Guys. I think she will." He says as he looks out at the group of doubters. Do you guys remember when April Rhodes was unable to finish Invitationals with us. At the time Rachel had left Glee to go pursue the play but when she heard our dilemma her exact words were 'I would never be able to forgive myself if I let my friends down when they needed me the most.' She saved us that night and something tells me she will be willing to save us again." he reasons.

For once the whole club is silent. There were all looking around the room at each other trying to get a sense for what each of them may be feeling. It appears that they all came to the same conclusion at once.

" Ok," Quinn remarks. I think we all agree that man-hands would be the best choice to replace Lauren."

" Oh my God! Would you stop with the name calling . That's one of the main reasons she left in the first place." Kurt screeches.

"Sorry", as she looks down in shame, " old habits die hard."

"Puleeze, we all know why she left, she left because of the big giant idiot over there" as she gestures towards Finn. He responds with a look that could kill and she responds with sticking out her tongue and going back to admiring her manicure.

"Enough!" Mr Schue shouts.

" So,"Tina questions, "how are we supposed to be get Rachel to come back now that we all agree that we need her?"

"Well she is in the library right now. I say we all just get up and go to the library and ambush her", says Sam.

"That's probably the best idea," Mr Schue agrees. "We don't have a lot of time to get her up to speed on the set list but I'm sure she will catch on easily because well she is Rachel Berry." He waves the class forward, "Let's go everyone." they all get up and follow Mr. Schue to the library and Rachel Berry is blissfully unaware of the hurricane headed her way.

Rachel is sitting quietly in the library looking at possible photographers for her wedding. She had chosen not to use the photographer who did their engagement shoot. While the pictures were lovely and very well done, she wanted a more candid, laid back approach for her wedding. She was so caught up in what she was doing that doing that she failed to notice or hear the group as the quietly surround her.

Kurt clears his throat "A'hem".

Rachel jumps and then glances up to see is surrounded by the Glee Club and she immediately gets a bad feeling. "Hey guys." she speaks cautiously.

"Diva," Kurt greets her hesitantly. "We have a proposition for you. We fully understand if you say no but we are really really hoping you won't. I mean after everything this club has put you, you have every right to.."

"Kurt", Rachel interrupts, " Just get to the point."

"Right, Ok, Lauren has left Glee Club and now we don't have enough members to qualify for Regionals which is in 2 weeks. We were wondering if maybe perhaps you would consider coming back and being our 12th member.

" Look Rach, I know you have said you have no interest in joining Glee again, but Rachel we need you." Finn pleads. "You saved our butts once before and well, now we need you to come back and save us one more time."

" I see," she sighs. She looks down at the notebook that she has been writing on and starts playing with the pen laying on top while she ponders the situation at hand. She glances up to find 11 pair of pleading eyes begging her to come back. She really doesn't want too because Glee does not hold fond memories for her anymore, but the reality is that they need her to be able to qualify and she would never forgive herself if she ended up being the reason that they had to forfeit.

"Ok, I'm in." Rachel agrees. "What's the set list?"

" Oh thank god." Kurt bellows. "Diva, you are an angel and an absolute life saver. Why don't you come with us to the auditorium and we will run through the setlist and choreography." Kurt says as he starts to help her gather her things together. They put in all in her bag and she starts to put the bag over her shoulder when she feels the weight has been removed.

" Here Rach, let me get this for you." offers Finn.

"Thank you Finn, still chivalrous as ever I see." as she sends a beaming smile his way.

" Only for you." he mumbles quietly, not thinking Rachel could hear him but apparently she does as she lays her hand on his shoulder and squeezes gently before walking off to catch up to Kurt and the rest of the group.

The two weeks flew by and Rachel caught on quickly to the setlist. Before they knew it, they had arrived at Regionals. They were all pretty confident that they would walk away with the trophy.

They started out with a duet by Kurt and Mercedes followed by a Carrie Underwood medley featuring all of the ladies and then they completed the set with Aerosmith's Dream On featuring Artie and Puck on electric and bass guitar and Finn on the drums. Their voices were in top range and the choreography was spot on and by the end of the competition the New Directions had been announced as the winners and would be on their way to Nationals in Orlando Florida in 2 months. After all the cheering and crying died down, the group gathered their things and made their way to the bus. The boys went to the back and the girls paired off. Rachel finds a quiet spot towards the middle and sits down placing her suit bag next to her. She pulls out her earbuds and Ipod and settles down for the long 2 hour trip back home. She takes to looking out the window watching as the last few stragglers finally get on.

"Is this seat taken?"she hears.

She turns her head to see Finn standing there with a sheepish look on his face. "N..No Finn." she stammers, "No one is sitting here at the moment."

"Well do you mind if I sit with you then?" He utters.

" Um..sure you can sit here." she states as she moves her bag and places it beneath the seat " but I thought you would be back there with the other boys having a good time."

"Yea, I'm kinda not in the mood for their crap tonight and all the other seats appear to be taken." he added as he slid in the seat next to her. After a few minutes he speaks again. " You know this kind of reminds me of our bus ride home from Regionals our sophomore year."

Rachel instantly stiffens next to him."Yes, it is quite reminiscent of that particular night."

" I mean yea', he stammers, "we lost Regionals but I told you I loved for the first time and .." He then realizes what he just blurted out. He clinches his fists and closes his eyes and mumbles "damn word vomit."

Rachel chuckles and lightly touches his arm. " It's ok Finn." she replies. " I remember everything about that night and it was a very good night for us." she whispers quietly.

"Yea it was, wasn't it? He looks down and awards her with that crooked smirk of his.

Rachel serenely smiles back at him and places her ear buds back in her ear and turns back towards the window. I guess that is her way of saying she is done talking, so he pulls his ipod out of his pocket and cues up some Van Halen and gets lost in the music and his own thoughts.

They arrive at Mckinley and they all quickly depart the bus and head off in separate directions. Finn and Rachel are the last ones left on the parking lot.

"Can I give you a ride home?" Finn asks.

" That would be nice Finn. My dads are out of town on business and will not be back until later tonight."

"No problem Rach." as he reaches down to grab her bag out of her hand and leads her to his truck. He opens the passenger door and she climbs in. He gets in on the other side and starts the truck.

"Are you cold?" he inquires.

" I am a little bit chilled." she responds back as she is rubbing her bare arms to help ward off the chill.

He adjusts the heat a bit more and then puts the truck in drive. They don't do much talking on the ride to Rachel's house. Truth be known this is the first time that they have been alone together since their disastrous breakup last year. It was an awkward moment; both of them wanting to speak but neither of them knowing what to say, so they settled for the silence.

Finn pulls into Rachel's drive way and puts the truck in park and gets out to retrieve her bag. He tries to make it to open the passenger door for her but she beats him to it and is already making her way to the front door digging through her purse for the key.

" Hey Rach, wait a minute", he hollers, " Don't forget your bag."

"Oh Finn, thank you!" she says as she walks back towards him. "I almost did forget it." as she reaches out to take the bag from him.

"No problem." then he stands there kind of awkward, but he needs to know so there is no time like the present to ask her. "So…" he starts.

"Yes Finn?" she inquires," Is there something else you need?"

"Rachel, can I ask you a question and you be honest with me?" he asks hesitantly.

"Finn," she speaks sweetly, "you can ask me anything and I've told you once before that I will always be honest with you. That has not changed."

"Ok." he speaks as he nervously rubs the back of his neck. "What are we?"

Rachel looks up at him in a confused sort of state. " I'm sorry Finn. I...I'm not exactly sure what you mean or what it is you are asking."

"Arggghh.." he growls. Rachel kind of startles and backs up at this.

" What are we Rachel, me and you? I mean we really haven't spoken in months but we use to love each other. So what does that make us now? Friends?"

Rachel forces a smile, "Yes Finn, I think it is safe to put us in the category of friends, just friends." Even though she really is not sure what the extent of her feelings are for him anymore. Is he the guy who told her loved her or the guy who left her broken and shattered?

"Friends."Finn says it like he is trying it on for size and the word tastes acrid and sour. No, no just friends will not do. "Hmm, I don't know Rach, I think you know deep down that you and me will never be 'just friends'." he says as he slowly starts advancing towards her; his eyes intense and blazing.

She nervously starts backing up. " Um Finn...Wha...What are you doing?" she stutters.

He slowly keeps stalking her like a lion ready to pounce on it's prey. She slowly backs up until she feels her back hit the front door. He has her right where he wants her and he wastes no time in caging her in, trapping her between his body and the door. He slowly leans into her, " Tell me Rach," his voice low and husky, " Do friends do this?" as he leans in and places a kiss as soft as a whisper against her neck.

Rachel's breathing hitches, "Oh God.." she breathes out.

Finn smirks at this and continues his little experiment. " Or how about this Rach," he croons and places a soft kiss along her collarbone.

"F...Fi.. Finn please…" she doesn't know whether she is begging him to stop or to keep going.

He continues his sweet slow torture by kissing and nibbling every visible piece of satiny skin that he can reach. He has her completely helpless. He slowly starts making his way towards the grand prize; her lips. Her red, juicy, plump and perfect lips. He starts by nibbling the bottom lip. Her soft breathy moans and whimpers are getting a little louder and giving him more ammunition to continue his little game . He chooses to take his time as it's been over a year now since he has had her like this and he is not going to let this opportunity go to waste. No way in Hell. He savors each delectable bite and nip. He longs to taste her again. He slowly runs his tongue along her lower lip hoping and praying she will get the hint and let him in. He gets his wish as she gasps to take a breath and he wastes no time in plunging his tongue into the sweet recesses of her mouth. He delves and explores and duels with hers for dominance and consumes her with everything he has to offer. " God Rach, Baby," he moans, "You taste so sweet. I have missed your sweet mouth." he whispers gravelly before going back in to ravish her again. He is able to feel for the first time in over a year. He has honestly never felt like this with any other girl, only Rachel. He is so caught up in his feelings and emotions that he doesn't realize she has pulled away and the next thing he knows or feels is the stinging slap against his cheek.

"Ow, what the hell Rach?" He yells holding the left side of his face and staring at her in disbelief.

She is standing there in front of him with swollen lips and mussed up hair looking beautiful with tears in her eyes and her whole body shaking. " Finn Hudson, that was the most despicable, abhorrent, appalling, barbaric, evil, loathsome, scandalous, wretched thing you have ever done." she cries.

"Huh?" He looks at her baffled. " You lost me at apparent Rach."

Rachel rolls her eyes, " not apparent Finn, abhorrent, which means bad, wrong." she hisses. "Finn you know that I belong to someone else. How can you just kiss me like I belong to you?" She protests.

"Well I didn't see you trying to pull away or stop me." he argues and then smirks arrogantly.

"The point you are making is moot, Finn. It does not matter. I am engaged Finn, engaged to be married!"

" Come on Rachel, that's a bunch of crap. You expect me to believe you left here broken hearted and then return a few months later madly in love and engaged to be married.. Don't you think this is all a little too fast. I think you are just scared to admit your true feelings and you are using Ethan as a security blanket."

" You take that back right now Finn Hudson!" as she glowers at him menacingly. "You know nothing about my relationship with Ethan. It is none of your business and you need to stay out of mine." she demanded.

"Ok, maybe your relationship with Ethan is none of my business." he agrees. " But me and you.." he points between the two of them, " that is my business Rachel and come hell or highwater I'm going to make you see the light. You still care for me and based on the kiss we just shared you still love me like I love you." He hisses passionately.

"Finn.." Rachel says wobbly, "this conversation is over. It's time for you to leave." she states.

" Fine Rachel, I will leave but this conversation is far from over because me and you are far from over. We will be addressing this again." he says matter of factly. " I'll pick you up on Monday morning, good night!" he turns around and wastes no time in getting in his truck starting it and driving away.

She watches him as he leaves. Her body is wracked with tremors and the tears are falling at a fast steady pace. She turns around and forces the key into the lock and pushes the door open. She closes the door with a loud slam and falls to the floor. " Oh God!" she wails."What have I done?"

It's Monday morning and Finn and Kurt are on the way to Rachel's house. Kurt is worried because he has been trying to contact her all weekend and she isn't responding to his texts or calls. Finn for the most part left her alone. They pull into the driveway and he honks the horn to alert her that they are there. They wait and after a few minutes she still hasn't showed so he honks again. After a few seconds one of her father's comes outside. He thinks it's Hiram. He walks towards the truck and motions to Finn to roll the window down.

" Good morning boys." he greets. " I'm sorry you drove all this way but I'm afraid Rachel will not be going to school this morning and will probably be out the rest of the week."

" Is she sick?" Kurt inquires.

" No, she is not sick but Rachel got some devastating news yesterday. Ethan's grandmother called and told her that they had just been informed that Ethan perished in a road side attack in Afghanistan." he tells them somberly.

" Oh No!" cries Kurt. "Can I see her?"

Hiram shakes his head. " She has barricaded herself in her bedroom and is refusing to come out. We have to get her out and on the way to New York to help plan his services. She is in denial and she is not wanting to accept it, and myself and her father just don't know what to do." he moans.

Kurt unbuckles his seatbelt and opens the door to get out. " Finn you go ahead and go to school. I'm going to see if I can help get her out and packed and on her way. "I'll try to be there later this morning." as he slams the truck door and walks off with Mr. Berry.

All Finn can do is nod his head. He has been rendered speechless. Ethan was dead. He now felt awful for how he acted towards Rachel the other night. Not only was she hurt with his stupid actions now she is dealing with Ethan's untimely death. " Oh Rach, I'm so sorry." he whispers out loud brokenly. He pulls out his cell phone and calls his Mom.

" Hello." she answers cheerfully.

"Hey Ma, It's me." he croaks out.

" Finn? Why aren't you at school, is everything ok?"

" No, not really Ma. Kurt and I went to pick up Rachel this morning. Her Dad came out and told us she would not be going to school today."

" Is she sick Finn?" she asks with concern.

He swallows the hard lump in his throat. " No Ma, she….she's not sick but she got some really awful bad news Ma and I just don't know what to do so I thought that you might could help her Ma because I don't think she is going to let me Ma because I did something really stupid and I just don't think she is going to want me around right now and I just want to help her so bad Ma because I just love her so much and I just hurt her so bad." he sobs.

" Finn, you're rambling sweetheart. What has happened?" she asks impatiently

"Ethan, her fiance Ma. He was killed by a roadside bomb in Afghanistan a few days ago."

Carol gasps. " No, oh that poor sweet girl." she says with tears in her voice.

"Ma, Mr. Berry said that she has locked herself in her bedroom and she is refusing to come out. Kurt is there now trying to help them. Ma, do you think you could go over there. I mean you went through this with Dad, Ma. You might can help her." He pleads tearfully.

" Of course I will Finn. I'm going to go get dressed right now. Why don't you just come back home, you sound too distressed to be at school today. I'll call them and let them know."

" Ok Ma." he sniffles. " Please tell her I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry."

" I will sweetheart. You are a good boy Finn and it's going to be ok. I love you."

" I love you too Ma, bye." He hits the end call button and throws his phone on the passenger seat before turning the truck around and heading back home.

Once home he walks into the house and straight to his room where he shucks his shoes and crawls into bed.. Then he cries, he cries for Rachel and her broken heart. He cries for Ethan and his untimely death, he cries for the way he has treated Rachel in the past and he cries for himself. He wants to fix everything he just doesn't know how. Then he lays there and thinks back to the conversation he had with Ethan on New Year's Eve and just how significant it was right at this moment….

Flashback starts:

"I'm not going to beat around the bush Hudson; you still love her don't you?" he asks as he takes a drink of his beer.

"That is none of your business." Finn spats back at him.

"Oh but see Hudson, it is my business because you are in love with the woman I am set to marry in about 6 months, so yea it is my business." he states matter of factly.

" So what if I am," his voice tight and rigid, ' there is not a lot I can do about it. She belongs to you now because I screwed up.' he says through gritted teeth.

Ethan shakes his head in agreement, playing with the twist cap off his bottle of beer."Why didn't you fight for her?"

"Huh?"

Ethan rolls his eyes. " Rachel! Why didn't you fight for Rachel? You claim to love her but you let her go, didn't even try to fight for her. Then to top it all off, you get back together with one of her arch nemesis, who might I add slept with your best friend, got pregnant by said best friend and then she claimed you were the father. Then you throw the fact that you are back together with her in Rachel's face and made her feel like she was nothing more to you than a piece of gum stuck to the bottom of your shoe. By the time she got to me she was shattered. You damn near killed her Hudson!" he shouts.

Finn flinches. "She was really that bad?" he inquires hesitantly.

"So much for that love you claim to have for her huh?" Ethan says mockingly.

"Look I admit that I messed up when it comes to my relationship with Rachel. She was..is the best thing that has ever happened to me and she believed in me when I did not believe in myself. She made me a better person. She instilled in me a confidence in myself that I have never known before."

"So again Huson I ask you; why didn't you fight for her?"

" I honestly don't know" he answers back solemnly.

"Bravo Sierra." Ethan says flatly.

" Huh, my name is Finn, not Sierra."

Ethan rolls his eyes again. "No, Bravo Sierra means 'bull shit' in military slang and that is what I think you are feeding me; a load of bull shit. So one last time Hudson; why didn't you fight for her."

Finn slams both hands on the top of the table in aggravation. " Because I was scared, ok." He shouts angrily. I was scared of the feelings she evoked in me. She is so perfect and to me she was just too good to be true. I put her on this pedestal and when she fell off of it, it scared me that she wasn't perfect to me anymore. But I still loved her, I never stopped. I'm sorry that I hurt her. I have never felt with any other girl what she makes me feel with just one kiss.

" Oh yeah, I heard about that first kiss. You up and left her and told her not to tell anybody; smooth Hudson, real smooth. Was it really that bad though; because I have kissed her and believe me she knows how to work those lips."

Look, It wasn't like that. It wasn't that I didn't like it; the fact is that I liked it a little too much. And it just happened before I could stop it." he states embarrassingly.

Ethan is taking a drink of his beer when he realizes what Finn just said and he nearly spews it all over the table. He swallows nearly choking himself in the process and after a fit of strangled coughing and laughing he sputters " Wait a minute.." trying to catch his breath. " are you telling me that just kissing Rachel led to you 'busting a load'?"

Finn shakes his head and looks down in embarrassment.

"Oh, this is just too much Hudson. Are you shitting me right now? As he continues laughing.

"Yea, yea make fun of the big giant buffoon why don't ya?" he glares.

"Ok, Ok I'm going to stop" he sobers,"or we will never be able to finish this conversation and there is a point to it." he takes a minute to catch his breath. "I'm going to be honest with you Hudson. I don't think this marriage is going to happen between myself and Rachel."

Finn looks up at him, confused by his statement. "Huh, what does that mean?"

"It means that we are not getting married. Ever since I have been told about this deployment and given orders on the mission I will be a part of; I have had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I honestly do not believe that I will make it back from Afghanistan. So unbeknownst to Rachel I have been putting my final affairs in order. I have set up a banking account with enough money that she will not have to work while attending school. The apartment is in her name and paid up for 4 years. My car has also been put in her name and her 4 years of tuition at Nyada has been paid as well. If something happens to me everything of mine will go to her. She doesn't know and I will not tell her because that is a fight I just don't want to have. My attorney has already drawn up the paperwork."

"Why are you telling me all this?" asks Finn.

"Im telling you this because if I don't make it back, Rachel will need somebody to look out for her and believe it or not I think you are the man for the job."

" What makes you think that?" he asks disbelievingly.

" Because whether Rachel knows it or not, she is still in love with you. I see her every now and then and she will get this far off look on her face and the most beautiful soft serene smile and when I ask her what she is smiling about she would tell me she was remembering when things were good. I'm counting on you Hudson to take care of her and put that beautiful smile back where it belongs. Her heart is fragile and you are going to have to treat her like she is a fine piece of china because she will easily break. While you did break her heart last time, I believe you can mend it and put her back together again. I've brought her this far and when I leave on Monday the rest will be up to you."

"What happens if you do make it back?" he asks.

"If I do make it back and Rachel still wants to marry me then I will marry her because I do love her; but I'm a betting man Hudson and I'm putting all my money on this wedding not happening." He stuck out his hand to shake Finn's. " So, do we have a deal Hudson? Can I trust you take care of her and more importantly can I trust you with her heart?"

Finn sticks out his hand and Ethan grabs it and shakes it firmly. " You can trust me. I will take care of Rachel."

At this Ethan stands up and grabs his bottle of beer and turns to walk off but before doing so he turns back to Finn and says "That is all I ask Hudson; don't let me down."

Flashback ends:

"I promise Ethan." he mumbles sleepily "I'm not going to let you down. I will take care of her and I will treat her as she deserves to be treated from now on, you have my word. I will take care of her, I promise." as sleep pulls him under.


End file.
